Je t'aime, alors
by bibidibabidibou
Summary: une cabane hurlante, une peine à soulager, quelques interrogations, un couple ..et ça donne un LEMON..HPNirvelli B. OS tirè de la fiction une âme.


Et voilà : taddaaaaammmm , roulement de tambour, levé de rideau !

A la demande de SamaraXX (kikkoooooo ! ) j'ai écrit mon premier rating M pour un OS a inclure dans la fiction Une âme. On y retrouve Harry et Nirvelli.

Alors donc j'adresse de gros mercis à **SamaraXX **! et de tout aussi gros à **Naw** (miciiiii ma belle !) autant pour ses conseils en tout genre et sa correction et à **ma FloOOon** (hi hi hi ! ) qui m'a destressé à propos d'un souci qui n'en était apparemment pas un.. elle comprendra !

Et puis pour finir : gros merci à ceux qui me lisent !

* * *

**Donc ATTENTION : LEMON ! description d'un acte sexuel , donc ceux qui ne veulent pas connaître de détails intimes passez votre chemin **!**CECI EST UN RATING M !** _( ou R ? c pareil, nan ? euh... j'en c rien mwwwaaaa! )_

* * *

_Résumé :_ y en a pas, c dans la continuité des chapitres. .on va dire.. 29-30 de la fiction une âme.

_Auteur_.. bah …Bidibou.

_Couple_ : Harry /Nirvelli !

**Un Ordre : ENJOY ! pitites cochonnes.. !**

* * *

**Je t'aime, alors…**

Sa journée a été harassante. Encore une fois, il n'a pas eu de temps à lui, et, de ce fait, pas de temps à lui consacrer, à elle. Nirveli. Celle qui donne un sens à ses journées monotones, celle qui lui donne espoir par ses sourires, celle qui le fait revivre par ses baisers.

Il l'aime. Il n'avait pas douté de l'absence de ses sentiments pour lui. Il a tenu bon lorsqu'elle s'est arrachée à lui et il a eu raison.

Voilà deux jours qu'ils sont de nouveau ensemble, et il n'a jamais été aussi prêt de l'ivresse. Chaque moment infime passé avec elle prend une dimension quasi hystérique. Tels des fauves ils se propulsent l'un vers l'autre, en quête d'un je ne quoi qu'ils ne satisfont pas entièrement.

Il la désire. La réalité lui est apparue il y a bien longtemps déjà. Mais voilà, elle avait ses problèmes et lui les siens.

On le poursuit. Toujours. On ne lui laisse aucun répit. Jamais .. Il a à peine le temps de vivre sa vie comme il l'entend, de partager le bonheur que Nirvelli et lui s'apportent mutuellement.

Alors ce soir, il a fugué.

Oui, enfin. Ce n'est pas vraiment une fugue, puisque Dumbledorre dans son bureau circulaire, doit bien savoir où il se trouve. Harry s'en moque.

Il les envoie paître.

Il veut être avec elle, ce soir. Uniquement avec elle.

Il ne sait même pas si cette unique prière va lui être accordée. Il y a toujours cette cicatrice maudite. Souvent, il a des flashs de Jedusor qui lui fait partager ses plus heureux souvenirs. Et Harry s'en inquiète.

Il veut Nirvelli, oui. Mais il la veut seul. Et cette seule pensée le bloque.. Parce qu'il y a cette connexion fugace et douloureuse avec Voldemort. Et aucune solution.

Il rumine sa journée en s'enfonçant à quatre pattes dans le boyau sombre qui le conduit à la Cabane Hurlante où elle l'attend.

Il repense à cet étrange demande d'Eileen. Elle voulait qu'il veille sur Nirvelli, « elle traverse une mauvais passe » avait elle dit, il lui avait demandé plus de détails et elle lui avait affirmé qu'elle n'en avait pas, pour une fois, elle jurait. Il n'avait rien promis à la meilleur amie de Nirvelli. Cela allait de soi.

Nirvelli est son Est et on Ouest. Il sera son Nord et son Sud, c'est tout. C'est simple. On aime ou pas. Lui, il aime.

Il passe un tournant et repense à la disparition étrange de Nirvelli en plein cours de DCFM. On l'a fait appeler chez Dumbledorre et elle a suivi l'envoyé, alors que son estomac à lui se tordait dans un spasme douloureux. Il ne l'a plus revu de la journée.

Il se relève. La fin du tunnel ! Enfin ! elle est là ! il y a de la lumière à l'étage. Il n'a déjà plus envie de se perdre dans des pensées lugubres.

Elle l'entend monter et elle sort en courant. Sa silhouette se dessine dans le contre jour, des formes de femme.

Elle se jette dans ses bras, et il manque de chavirer dans les escaliers. Il s'en fiche. Ils auraient pu tomber, il ne l'aurait pas lâché.

.- Mais tu es trempé ! remarque t'elle. Viens …

Elle le tire par la main jusqu'à la chambre. Elle a fait du feu, et il tend ses mains vers l'âtre.

.- Tsst tsst ! Nigaud ! ricane t'elle. Enlève ta cape, tu me noies les pieds.

Le fait est qu'elle est en chaussettes. Et que celles-ci baignent dans une mare glacée.

.- Pardon, ma douce, s'excuse t'il après un baiser affectueux et il s'exécute, heureux de la chaleur de la pièce et de cette buée sur les vitres sales.

Il s'assoit sur une carpette devant le feu et passe un doigt entre son col et cette cravate irritante. C'est Nirvelli, venant se placer tout contre son dos, l'enserrant de ses jambes, qui le débarrasse de la bande de tissu rouge et or.

Harry se sent lesté de la moitié de ses soucis alors, qu'elle niche sa bouche contre son cou et qu'elle lui dit combien il lui a manqué.

.- Pourquoi Dumbledorre t'a appelé, Nirvelli? C'était grave ?

Elle esquive la réponse et se blottit encore plus contre lui. Il baisse les yeux sur ses cuisses où reposent les jambes fuselées de Nirvelli, gainées des longues chaussettes blanches réglementaires et constate que l'une d'elle a roulé jusqu'à sa cheville, lui dévoilant son mollet. Il passe un doigt le long en une chatouille infime et elle se secoue derrière lui, toujours calée contre son dos. Elle frisonne.

.- Tu me chatouilles Harry. Ça me fait presque oublié que –

Elle retient son souffle. Il le sait. Contre son dos, sa poitrine ne palpite plus.

Une goutte d'eau glisse le long de son cou et il tourne la tête quitte à avoir un torticolis. Elle pleure, inerte. Silencieusement.

Il l'attire sur ses genoux et elle passe ses jambes autour de lui cherchant un maximum de contact.

.- Ça te ferait presque oublié que quoi ? demande t'il d'une voix que l'anxiété rend perçante, lui caressant les cheveux..

.- Maman est morte, Harry.

Il ferme les yeux. Il a tellement mal pour elle. Obligée de vivre dans l'attente d'une mort qu'elle avait déjà connue. Et voilà. Elle vit ce décès pour la deuxième fois. Mais il n'y aura plus rien après. Cette fois, elle est véritablement orpheline. Comme lui.

Il ressert son étreinte alors qu'elle murmure dans son oreille, le serrant elle même dans une étreinte suffocante.

.- Je me suis promis de ne pleurer qu'une fois Harry. Je voulais que ce soit dans tes bras..

.- C'est pour ça que tu m'étouffes ? Demande t'il en l'embrasant sur la tempe.

Elle rit et s'écarte un peu.

.- Tais-toi, gros bêta tu me fais rire…

.- Et ça te fait oublier c'est ça ?

.- Oui. Balbutie t'elle.

.- Alors ris. C'est un ordre.

Elle s'écarte que pour ne mieux lui faire face et poser des yeux brillant dans les siens.

.- Harry.. je n'ai pas envie de rire…Harry ?

.- Mmmh ?

.- Je voudrais te demander une chose…Harry, tu me trouves repoussante ?

Il nie bruyamment.

.- Non ! Bien sur que non ! Pourquoi tu penses ça !

.- Je .. Enfin, je me pose des questions. J'ai l'impression de te laisser indifférente. Tu réponds toujours à nos étreintes, c'est pas des reproches, Harry, mais...

Il l'encourage à poursuivre, ne sachant pas si elle veut vraiment en venir à cet embryon d'idée qui germe au fin fond de son esprit.

.- Ça ne suffit plus nos baisers Harry.., Mais tu ne tentes rien. Pourquoi ? Tu penses peut être que je n'ai pas envie de toi. Si c'est ça tu te trompes, tu sais.

Il déglutit difficilement alors qu'elle le regarde interrogatrice, suppliante. Il ne trouve pas de réponse.

.- Que ..Que quoi ?

La surprise des paroles qui s'impriment lentement dans son esprit lui donne un air légèrement idiot.

.- Ne me dis pas que ça te choque ! Tu es un ado, avec tout ses titillements hormonaux et je connais les petites discussions lubriques entre copains ! Je sais, oui, je suis ta première relation sérieuse, mais, moi je ne suis qu'une femme et j'ai envie de te faire l'amour.. Alors quoi ? Tu as peur de succéder à Sasha ?

.- Non.. Non… Nirvelli… . Je voudrais, je veux…Je t'adore ! Tu es belle !

.- Alors prouve –le ! crie t'elle. J'ai envie que tu me fasses l'amour, Harry !

Et il ne voie que cette bouche rouge sur laquelle il voudrait poser ses lèvres et l'empêcher de hurler ainsi. Avec tant de douleur.

.- Ma douce, je…

.- Prouve –le. supplie t'elle, s'accrochant à son col de chemise. J'ai tellement besoin de t'aimer…

Avant, il n'était pas frustré de ces étreinte qu'il refusait de conclure, c'était ce qu'il voulait.

_Pourquoi ?_

.- Tu crois que je veux pas de toi ? demande t'il.

Elle baisse les yeux, rougissante.

.- C'est faux ! s'exclame t'il et il l'embrasse avec brutalité avant de s'arrêter tout aussi brusquement..

_Parce qu'il a peur…_

.- N'ai pas peur, Harry…

.- Il a peur. C'est vrai. Il est vierge. Elle, non.

Il a de l'imagination et des idées par procuration, et elle, de l'expérience. Un autre l'a déjà fait gémir, un autre lui a déjà murmuré des mots doux à l'oreille, un autre l'a déjà épousé intimement, et sans-doute l'a t'il fait jouir.

Harry doute de lui. Il n'aime pas « cet autre. »

Mais Nirvelli, c'est sa vie. Elle tient son âme, elle est son cœur. Sans elle, que serait il ?

Il l'embrasse avec une certaine retenue malgré ce désir qui le consume et recule.

Elle voit à ses yeux qu'il doute, et elle sourit avec tendresse. Avec complicité aussi.

Elle n'attend rien de lui. Elle attend seulement de ses mains, de sa bouche, et surtout de son cœur. Il lui commandera tout. Il lui dictera tout, ses gestes, ses râles, sa conduite, il lui apprendra l'amour. L'amour qu'il connaît déjà au fond de lui même. Sans le savoir.

Il glisse une main sous ses fesses et la soulève. Il a beau avoir attendu ce moment sans même en avoir conscience, il n'a pas l'intention de faire ça sur une carpette usée qui représente le combat d'un troll des Montagnes.

Ils sont debout maintenant, ils se font face.

Elle lui ôte son pull, ponctuant de la ligne ferme de sa mâchoire de baisers papillons et il laisse ses mains divaguer dans son dos, pressant quelques instants la cambrure de ses reins.

Et alors. il entend. Elle halète, elle gémit. Les yeux mi-clos. Elle vient de sentir contre sa cuisse à demi-dénudée, l'excitation grandissante de son petit ami.

Et il sait quoi faire. Il sait comment faire. Et agit.

Il rend… Tout… une caresse pour un murmure, des baisers à chaque effleurements, un souffle interrompu par hoquet d'ébahissement … C'est si simple.

Il titille d'une langue nonchalante un point sensible derrière son oreille au lobe tendre qu'il grignote sitôt après, et elle se pend à son cou. Sa poitrine suit un rythme saccadé. Elle a une respiration irrégulière déjà.

Elle murmure son prénom d'une voix rauque et quémande ses lèvres.

Il les lui offre, tendre et elle les ravage, avide. Elle le mordille de ses dents et happe sa langue pour la sucer.

Elle a soif de lui, et lui d'elle aussi. Définitivement ; ils aiment ça, l'impétuosité , ce débordement des sens. Elle s'abreuve de son haleine, s'enivre de ce goût délicieux de caramel et du contact de sa langue contre son palais.

Harry est doux, pourtant, et le baiser se finit sur une note tremblante, une pression délicate sur sa lève inférieure qui ne remet pas en question ce désir qui suinte par tout les pores de leur peau. Il semble avoir tellement peur de la décevoir.

Et elle, Nirvelli, elle sait que cela n'arrivera pas. Sinon pourquoi se sent elle fondre pour de simples baisers ou de timides caresses de ses mains qui errent vers ses fesses, rondeurs douces et moelleuses. Pourquoi cette brûlure délicieuse ?

De toute façon, cela ne lui suffit plus. Plus depuis leur réconciliation dans la grande salle il y a deux jours.

Elle veut plus, elle veut qu'il ai confiance en lui, que le lendemain, il affiche un sourire béat en entrant dans la grande salle au petit déjeuner et qu'elle lui réponde par un même sourire niais, elle veut lui faire découvrir le sens profond du mot volupté aussi. . Elle veut faire l'amour avec lui, elle veut être Amour dans ses bras. .

Elle lui laisse l'initiative.

Elle en est à se demander pourquoi ils ont attendu si longtemps quand elle perd le fil de sa pensée. Harry a abandonné ses fesses pour déboutonner son chemisier. Elle le voit tomber sur le sol dans un froissement et relève les yeux sur Harry. Il est beau, les joues rosies. IL passe une langue rouge sur ses lèvres.

Comme elle l'aime…

Elle ne l'aime pas moins quand il trace du bout pointu de sa langue le contour des bonnets de son soutien gorge en dentelle lie-de-vin.

.- Enlève le vite, mon cœur. Gémit elle ; Tu vois pas qu'il gêne ?

Harry rit avant de répondre contre sa bouche :

.- Attend. Laisse moi savourer, ma douce. Laisse toi aller.

Et il embrasse chaque partie de peau nue du buste qui lui est offert. Il s'attarde à mordiller les épaules rondes. Il prend un plaisir savant à n'effleurer la poitrine que de son souffle chaud. A ce moment, il a le sentiment de ne vivre et de ne respirer que pour être dans les bras de cette femme.. Celle qu'il aime. Ses mains, voyagent plus bas, à l'intérieur de ses cuisses, extasié par la peau soyeuse, et évitant, comme par fait exprès, la proximité de sa culotte.

Il la voit se mordre les lèvres et ça suffit à l'exciter d'avantage encore.. Elle est là, une main dans les cheveux monstres d'Harry, sa paume, moite déjà, caresse langoureusement le dos nu de son amant et elle ondule contre lui.

Ses mamelons durcis crèvent la fine broderie et se frottent au coton de la chemise froissée de Harry, dans un contact qui la laisse frissonnante. Et lui, la fait languir. Elle aime ça.

D'un coup de mollets, elle lui ôte ses chaussures et entreprend de déboutonner la chemise de Harry. A son tour, de le faire frissonner. A son tour, les yeux voilés, obscurcit par un crêpe blanchâtre qui ne laissera filtrer qu'une lumière éblouissante d'ici quelques minutes.

Elle passe sa paume, près de la bosse qui déforme le pantalon de Harry.

Et Harry sursaute. Et Harry haléte. Et Harry gémit.

.- Nirvelli.. Je... Non.. si.. Bredouille t'il.. Pourquoi tu ?

.- Je savoure, mon cœur. Le taquine t'elle, et elle reprend ses caresses.

Harry a les yeux brillants de désir, ses pupilles ont foncées, le vert émeraude est presque noir maintenant.

Tout à son envie de la satisfaire, de découvrir le grain fin de sa peau laiteuse, il en avait presque oublié, ce moindre mal, là, au bas de son ventre. Et puis, voilà que ça le pulse, alors qu'elle passe un doigt mutin sous l'élastique de son boxer. Il n'a même remarqué qu'elle lui a enlevé son jean. Ses tempes bourdonnent et il recule. Il se prend les pieds dans les escarpins de Nirvelli et échoue, renversé, sur le lit, où il l'attire. Elle ne se dérobe que pour reprendre une exploration qui lui fait voir des lucioles sur le plafond.

Sa langue taquine vient sucer un des ses tétons puis, savamment, elle inflige la même exquise torture à son voisin. Sa langue de feu trace des arabesques sur cette cicatrice que la féline Aquene lui a fait, et elle tremble un peu ce faisant.

.- Oublie-çà, murmure t'il.

. Non. Répond elle. Je t'ai fait du mal.

Elle embrasse avec amour les aspérités.

.- Je m'en moque, tu m'as guéri et tu le fais enco-.

Il perd le sens de la parole alors qu'elle vient titiller son nombril.

Il tremble comme un fou. Il a mal et elle le sait, elle sourit, alors qu'il retient ses râles. N'en pouvant plus de se contenir, il ramène à elle son visage et se noie dans ses pupilles. Elles ne sont pas plus vertes que les siennes. Le désir les obscurcit.

Elle le domine. Le cœur d'Harry manque un nouveau battement. Et c'est lui qui laisse exhaler son nom désormais alors qu'elle prend son sexe tendu d'une main, fermement et que de l'autre elle caresse les testicules si sensibles. Elle l'embrasse savamment en de simples frôlements suggestifs, puis d'une langue malicieuse, commence de longs va-et vient sur toute la longueur de sa chair gonflée.

.- Encore, halète t'il. Nirvelli… s'il te plait.

Harry se tend d'appréhension. Elle guette le moindre signe révélateur et c'en en est un justement, elle enroule sa langue autour de lui et il jure.

Elle ne le fait pas languir. Elle veut goûter. Tout de suite. Des préliminaires, ils auront tout le temps d'en refaire. Elle l'avale. Elle fait connaître à ce membre une autre cavité où il est bienvenu.

.- Oh merde. Fait il dans un grognement.

Lui abandonne son inaction et place sa main en coupe sur sa nuque . Elle aspire et suce jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus l'appeler par son prénom entier, jusqu'à ce que son souffle se bloque et qu'elle n'entende plus que des « Nirv » à peine reconnaissable. Elle guette les palpitations, les gémissements, s'étanchant du plaisir d'Harry. Contemplant ses pommettes empourprées, son front perlant de sueur sur lequel se colle de lourdes mèches brunes. Lui , il ne voit que cette bouche et ces lèvres, contre son aine, qui l'engloutissent, où il s'enlise sans vouloir pour autant y échapper. Il se mord la langue pour ne pas crier quand il se sent buter au fond de sa gorge, mais, elle, s'en moque.

.- Arrête ! crie t'il. Je t'en prie, Amour…Je vais. ..

Un voile noir passe sous les yeux de Harry et il ne se retient plus. Elle goutte à cette laitance, qu'il laisse déverser, avec gourmandise. Il s'étonne de la voir avaler. Il pensait que c'était un rien trop vulgaire pour les filles comme elles. Si douce, à l'âme nostalgique et légèrement romantique. Mais il a tout faux, il savait de toute façon, il avait toujours cette impression de feu sous la glace quand il l'approchait.

Elle le lâche après un dernier coup de langue sur une veine saillante et il reprend sa respiration, son membre reprend une taille amoindrie. Il entend un souffle au dessus de lui et se rend compte qu'elle aussi respire, avec avidité.

Et puis, il ferme les yeux, jusqu'à ce qu'un contact électrique ravive cette douleur, cette brûlure.. Elle s'est débarrassée de son soutien gorge et de sa jupe. Il n'y a plus que sa minuscule culotte de dentelle entre elle et lui, ça et puis… Sa poitrine ronde qui se dresse impétueusement, comme une offrande.

Harry les aimes déjà, ses seins, avant même de savoir que leur forme sphérique se coule parfaitement dans l'arrondi de ses mains brunes. Il ne prend pas la peine de se demander quel goût ont ces auréoles roses pales et les prend en bouche, les suçote et souffle dessus, impitoyablement, les bravant de se durcir encore, comme il durcit de nouveau, lui, jusqu'à en exploser. Il se rend à peine compte du plaisir qu'y prend son amie, amollie de convoitise. Il honore la générosité de sa poitrine.

.- Harry…

Elle gémit pourtant. Son prénom. Comme une litanie, comme une mélopée dont il sait qu'il ne pourra jamais se lasser. Elle lui prend sa main et la guide dessous la seule barrière de tissu qui les sépare encore. Ses doigts pianotent sur son léger duvet humide et finissent par trouver, cette texture si douce, ce point si sensible. Nirvelli frissonne, se frotte lascivement contre lui, et il s'emploie à la tache, osant des gestes qu'il pensait ne réserver que pour ses fantasmes. Elle lui permet tout, elle n'a plus de pudeur dans ses bras, et il aime ça. Aucun masque, la seule liberté de prendre le plaisir sous toutes ces formes.

.- Harry, Stoi (1) ! Je viens, murmure t'elle et elle lui écarte la main et ce doigt ravageur qui s'était glissé en elle.

.- Oui.…consent-il dans un gémissement.

Il n'en peut plus. Lui aussi vient. Là, maintenant, il va.. Il veut tellement..

.- Non. Regarde moi, ordonne t'elle.

Et il ouvre les yeux. Il la contemple avec adoration.

.- Ce que tu es belle.. souffle t'il, faisant courir ses mains en des caresse divines.

Elle lui sourit et il la voit s'empaler sur lui. Il laisse échapper un gémissement plus fort. Elle halète elle aussi. Une symbiose.

Et alors, ils ne se rendent plus compte de rien. Si ce n'est que la lune laisse des éclats dorés sur leur peau lustrée de sueur. Si ce n'est ces vagues de feu qui parcourent leurs êtres, et ces frissons de plaisirs. Si ce n'est que son membre est doux et qu'elle le serre dans un cocon humide qu'il ne souhaite plus quitter, si ce n'est ces coups de bassins frénétiques, cette oscillation parfaite de leurs deux corps unis, ces baisers, cette tendresse, et puis la fougue et de nouveau la tendresse, ces entremêlements de jambes et de langues, ces élancements, les craquements du bois, et ces petites lucioles tout autour d'eux. Si ce n'est le noir de leur prunelles plongées l'une dans l'autre. Si ce n'est l'extase.

Ils se donnent l'un à l'autre. C'est si simple, si douloureux et si divin. A chaque souffle mêlé maintenant, un hoquet de surprise, à chaque effleurement brûlant et voluptueux un baiser tour à tour torride puis câlin, à chaque caresse, un murmure, un prénom, un « je t'aime » se libère de ces deux bouches aux lèvres gonflées.

Le rythme s'accélère et elle se convulse de plaisir, il cache sa tête dans l'oreiller, ne sachant qu'en faire et crispe ses doigts dans les draps. Mais, elle se penche déjà vers lui, et le couvre de baisers enfiévrés.

.- Ouvre les yeux, mon cœur.. supplie t'elle.

.- Je regarde .. Murmure t-il, yeux écarquillés.

Il l'entoure de ses bras, ses mains agrippés à ses hanches pleines qui le retiennent prisonnier, l'empêchant de visiter le paradis sans elle. D'un coup de rein, il la fait basculer, et impose son rythme, s'enfonçant en elle de plus en plus profondément. Une déferlante de sensation les embrase, fulgurante, dans une cadence qui suspend le temps autour d'eux. Une mesure qui leur fait perdre tous les sens que pour ne mieux les leur faire redécouvrir. .

Et puis le noir complet. Et puis cette lumière éblouissante. Cette explosion suprême. Ce cri partagé , la tête de Nirvelli qui se ballote à l'arrière alors que ses bras s'agitent en spasmes désordonnés, les ongles d'Harry qui se plantent dans sa peau et les dents de Harry, la marquant à l'épaule. Ce bonheur qui les entraîne loin de cette cabane abandonnée, de ces draps vieillots, de cette réalité morbide. La perfection de cette essence qu'il libère dans une dernière convulsion et qu'elle reçoit en elle, épanouie comme jamais.

Ils r'ouvrent les yeux au même instant et se sourient, pantelant. Elle reste accrochée à lui , Il veut rester en elle.

Elle pose un main sur son torse, là près de cette cicatrice qu'elle lui a laissé et chuchote :

.- Merci.

Il la serre dans ses bras, encore bordé dans ses méandres fabuleux qui ont nimbés leur soirée. Encore empli de cette plénitude.

.- Je t'aime. Répond il. On a pas à se remercier.

.- Je t'aime, alors. Dit elle.

.- Alors ? demande t'il levant la tête.

Elle rit.

.- C'est pas une conséquence Harry. Je t'aime.. ça inclut :je t'aime alors, je t'aime toujours, je t'aime à jamais.. C'est du pareil au même. Je t'aime. Simplement. Et bien plus encore.

Il joint son rire au sien, soulagé et elle se recroqueville contre lui.

Elle n'avait jamais ressenti ces émotions qui l'on fait chavirer dans un monde où le bonheur était palpable. Et elle a aimé ça .

Elle s'endort, heureuse, pensant qu'elle n'a jamais rit après avoir fait l'amour. Et elle aime ça.

Harry l'enveloppe de ses bras, son menton calé contre le sommet de son crâne, son souffle régulier la chatouille, la rassure, la maintient en vie..

Ce contact, ce code unique transcrit par leurs deux cœurs meurtris mais aimants, la chaleur de l'étreinte d'Harry, sa légère odeur de terre et de pluie .. Tout ces petits riens qui se cumulent en de merveilleuses et grandes choses pour elle… Elle le sait, elle le sent…. Elle ne cessera jamais de les aimer. Jamais. .. Et ça veut dire toujours…

* * *

(1) stoi : arrête , en russe.

* * *

Voilà. ... 

N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis (imaginez moi en gros stress là ! grrrrr.. ) !

gros bisouuuus !


End file.
